new people new places
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: expultion leads to a girl leaving her old school and starting a new one there she meets new friends and new powers are found bonds are made relationships? well maybe and whats all this about the rain? please read better than it may sound discontinued
1. Chapter 1

hey shadowphoenix here with another story here is chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_**8:00 AM bus terminal**_

Here I am, all by myself sitting in the bus terminal cafeteria waiting for my bus to take me away yup that's right my parents are sending me away to a different boarding school than I am at woops I should say was at you see I got expelled I swear it wasn't my fault that the principal fell down the stairs really its not my fault don't give me that look... ok so I may have given him a tinybit of a push

_Flashback 1 week ago_

_**11:00 PM**_

"_you got everything Shadow Phoenix?"_

"_ten four Black Robin"_

"_huh" Black Robin called back a sigh was hurd through the head seats that all 4 girls were wearing _

"_yes Black Robin I have everything, is it all clear Super Girl?"_

"_yea Shadow Phoenix were all good to go"_

"_sweet, Black Robin, Mouse , Shadow it's show time!"_

"_roger that Shadow Phoenix" all three girls chorused_

_all four girls crept stealthily towards a large building the one named Shadow Phoenix peered around the corner of a wall and then when she saw it was all clear she ducked down and rolled across the ground and started crawling she did a forward roll and came up into a crouching position and then stood up and ran around to the back of the building were the other three girls were waiting she smirked at the others of course they couldn't see it because of the balaclava that she and the others were wearing the were also all dressed in black pants and black turtlenecks Shadow Phoenix kneeled in front of a door dragging a black bag out of the bushes that she had hidden earlier she pulled out two small picks and stuck them into the key hole and started fiddling around with it a few seconds later there was a small click and the door swung open _

"_oh yea go Shadow Phoenix its your birthday" Mouse said Shadow Phoenix turned around and took a small bow "showoff" muttered Shadow before pushing past Shadow Phoenix grabbing the bag and entering the building ShadowPhoenix rolled her eyes before following after Shadow the other two followed they walked quietly through the halls until they came to the main staircase they walked to the top and gathered what they needed for the job they were gonna do they had buckets and trip wires plus a couple of containers of 'nasty stuff' which consisted of the most grosist and slimiest things they could find SP took off her balaclava and addressed the other girls _

"_okay chikas lets get this set up and get out of here before anyone comes" _

"_right ShadowPhoenix" _

_all four girls worked quickly three of them started to string up the buckets filled with the 'nasty stuff' while trying to not get any on themselves while SP worked on hooking up the trip wires on the stairs after about 30 minutes they were all done Mouse, Black Robin and Shadow stood at the top of the stairs while ShadowPhoenix stood about 4 steps down from them she turned so she was facing the other girls she laughed not noticing the shadowy figure creeping up the stairs behind her " they are not gonna know what hit them hahahahahahaha ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as someone grabbed her shoulder she turned and without thinking she kicked out at the person his arms wind milling backwards as he tried to keep his balance "p-principal Kelly" ShadowPhoenix stuttered out, surprised to see him she instinctively reached out her hand to grab him to steady his balance but as she reached for his wrists she tripper over her foot and pushed principal Kelly down the stairs and as the rhyme goes she went tumbling after, she broke her arm and it turned out that the principal had broken his leg in 3 places _

_End Flashback_

heh did i say tiny?

I smiled sadly as I looked at my arm which was plastered up the the elbow in a blue cast which had pictures and signatures all over from all my friends at Barkley Prepatory I sighed and stood up as I hurd the announcement for my bus I headed out with my 50 million bags ok so it was only 7 but it felt like I had a million I'm a girl what do you expect I dropped my bags to the ground as the bus driver checked my ticket I smiled at him apologetically as he started to load all my bags onto the undercarage of the bus I walked to the back of the bus and sat down I got out my ipod and turned it on to the sounds of marilyn manson I sighed and rested my head against the head rest 'this is going to be one looooong bus ride I don't even know were I'm going sigh'

I woke up with a start and looked around confused for a moment but then I remembered where I was on the fricken stupid stinky bus going to fuck knows where, where I was going to meet my doom!

I saw the bus driver making his way down towards me I sat up and took out my headphones he smiled at me kindly "this is your stop kid good luck" and with that said he left me standing in the middle of nowhere with about 50 million bags ok I lied there were only 7 bags but that's not the point, I looked around me there was absolutely nothing around just a lot of trees and a dirt road about 5 meters behind me "good luck? Yeah right you bastard what the fuck's wrong with you, you can't leave me in the middle of nowhere what the fuck am I sposed to do come back you ass wipe" I yelled at the retreating bus

"ahem" I whirled around in surprise to see 5 faces looking at me in mid-air... believe me? Didn't think so but they were all wearing dark clothes so that's what it looked like I folded my arms across my chest and bended one knee cocking my hip to the side I raised an eyebrow "what the fuck are you all looking at and what the fuck do you want?" I saw all 5 faces look at me shocked expressions on their floating heads I death glared them until they looked away well except for 1 of them he had two toned blue hair lighter in the front and darker in the back, crimson eyes and pale skin which stood out against his black clothing

the teacher cleared his throat so I turned my death glare onto him he gulped nervously and looked at the boys nodded at them and then in my direction I raised an eyebrow as a guy with bright blonde hair and baby blue eyes stepped forward he waved as if I was on the other side of a football field and no communication would be heard "hi I'm max this is Tyson" a guy with blue hair and brown eyes stepped forward and waved " this is ray" a guy with cat like features golden/yellow eyes and long raven hair strapped at the back and bangs lightly hanging in his face and a red headband with the yin-yang symbol on it stepped forward and waved "that's Kai" max said indicating the two toned guy he just 'hned' and turned his back to me muttering that this is a waste of his time I narrowed my eyes my anger rising

"a waste of your time?" I said icily he turned back to me "Ha more like a waste of my fucking time I don't wanna fucken be here I'd rather be in my hometown with my friends than in some place in the middle of fucken nowhere" I half turned from them muttering "its not my fault i pushed the principal down the stairs he shouldn't have snuck up behind me at midnight at the top of a staircase" they all stared at me "you did what?" I turned to the blue eyed blonde named max "I did what now?" I repeated calmly back he scrunched up his face all confused I turned to the teacher glad to have them not asking anymore questions "are we just gunna stand here all night or are we gunna go?"

"oh yes of course my apologies" I picked up my bags with some difficulty and followed the old guy "here let me help you" ray said trying to take some of my bags I death glared him "NO! Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not some weak pathetic girl who needs a big, strong, man to carry everything for me got it!" I stormed off after the teacher three of the guys looked at each other "geez she sounds like Kai" Tyson said  
Kai glared at him and followed after the teacher and the girl.

* * *

ok hope you liked it more to come if you did please review as it means alot to me thanx

peace out

shadowphoenix


	2. Chapter 2

in this chapter she sees the school for the first time and meets her room-mates

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

It seemed like we had been walking for hours but really we had only been walking for about 15 minutes I could feel Kai's gaze on me ' I wonder what he's thinking about, man my arms feel like jelly I don't think I can carry my bags any longer' I was just about to drop my bags and command that we stop and rest... for Tyson sake of course I could hear him wheezing somewhere behind me and it was getting on my nerves we rounder a small corner and the school came into view 'fuck' I thought 'it's fucken huge' and indeed it was the school had about 6 floors it was made out of brick and had 4 weird looking pillars surrounding the front entrance there was also a small courtyard with some statue of a really old weirdly dressed man sitting on a chair with a cane in his hand and a stern look on his face I glared at it just incase it wasn't a statue... what? What are you looking at me like that for it could be some government thing that determines if your supposed to be here or not or if your a spy or you could be a serial killer...ok so I have no idea what I'm talking about was worth a try.

The building? it looked to be like a million years old I stopped walking as the teacher turned to me he was standing next to the statue he smiled " Welcome to the Braxton Academy for Youngsters"

"yea yea joy to the world" I replied sarcastically "so where do I sleep?"

"ah right of course my apologies you must be exhausted after your long trip" I waved my hand at him impatiently trying to get him to the point "Kai, Raymond will you show her to her dormitory and make sure she is introduced to the others" Ray nodded "excellent goodnight"

"wait a second the others? Who are the others? And Raymond?" i raised an eyebrow at him he blushed and looked away "shud up" i smirked "anywhoo who are these others that master yoda speaks off" ray turned to me "your roommates of course" he replied

"room mates?" i sighed "of course lead the way my jedi master" i clasped my hands infront of me like i was gunna pray but instead did a small bow ray rolled his eyes and chuckled he turned towards the building and started walking kai and i followed after i had picked up my bags we entered through the entrance way doors and was lead to a elevator that looked to be like a million years old "uhh is this elevator safe it looks to be older than all of are ages combined" ray chuckled "yea it's safe come on" i reluctantly entered and watched as the doors closed and ray pressed the number 6 button "the 5th and 6th floors are dormitories levels 2 to 4 are classrooms level 1 is the teachers offices and the cafeteria the ground floor which is the basement is a carpark where everyone who has a licence and can drive are alowed to park their cars" i stared at him "what"

"you can bring your car here?" he nodded "argh that bitch im gonna kill her i couldve driven here and she made me take the stupid stinkin bus fuck what a whore"

"uhh what?"

"oh sorry Ray just my mum didnt say anything about being alowed to drive here" Ray just nodded a small ding was hurd and the doors opened i just stared blankly out into the hallway until a small shove had me face down on the carpet "help ive fallen and cant...heeeeeeey nice carpet" i lifted my head and slowly stood up, to have my bags chucked in my face i glared at kai who clamly stepped out of the elevator and ignoring me walked past me and into a door well no not into the door he did open it first and then he walked through and then closed it after him "don't mind him come on" ray said walking out of the elevator and grabbing 3 of my bags "hey i can carry them myself you know...get back here and let me carry my own bags oi!" i sighed when he didnt respond and picked up my bags and followed after him he was waiting for me outside a door with a whiteboard on it where people wrote their names on it "ok the door kai entered is also my dorm along with bryan and tala you can meet them tomorrow and this is your dorm heres your key" he handed me a little silver key "don't go loosing it, you might want to get it copied just incase"

"yea yea key copie blah blah can we go in now" he sighed "just a warning, brace yourself for whats inside" i nodded and told him to hurry he knocked on the door 3 times, a giant pink fairy floss opened the door oh wait sorry that was a girl who i guess liked the color pink hmmm who would've thought? She was wearing pink pj's pink socks and pink slippers she had pink hair also i shuddered 'fuck please tell me this is the wrong room oh please please let this be the wrong room' "hi!" the giant fairy floss squeled "you must be the new girl"

"no, i'm the new boat" i replied sarcastically she looked at me confused for a second but then started laughing "oh hahahaha your so funny" she cooed "i'm mariah" 'ok someone must really hate me how could you leave me with a giant fairy floss at least if it was a marshmellow that would be alright i like marshmellows' " hi i'm hillary" a brunette squeled out she was wearing a pink top and white bottom pj set "and i'm miriam" a blue haired girl wearing blue pjs smiled and did a small wave 'i guess i better tell them my name and get it over with' i took a breath "i'm brooklyn" all 3 girls smiled at me in welcome "well goodnight ladies" a chorus of "night ray" was hurd as soon as the door shut the giant pink fairy floss...i mean mariah tugged on my hand to come sit i pulled out of her grip easily she looked at me hurt i had to stop myself from rolling my eyes

"i'm really tired if you could just point me to were im crashing that would be great thanx" her face lit up immediately "sure here follow me" she picked up 2 of my bags and walked into a room i picked up my remaining bags and followed her, i entered a small room with a bed,bookshelve, set of drawers as well as a mirror i dropped my bags in the middle of the room, the giant pink fairy floss said goodnight and walked out shutting the door behind her i rumaged through my bags and when i found what i was loking for i quickly pulled them out i quickly shed my clothes and changed into my pj's a deep blood red almost black camisole with spagetti straps which sopeed above my belly button and matching short shorts i kicked my previous clothes to the other side of the room i pulled back the covers of the bed and slid inbetween the sheets within minutes i was asleep.

* * *

ok hope you like it please review and tell me if ya liked it or hated it k

peace out

shadowphoenix

P.S me and my mate got married we got a fake marriage certificate on the net hahaha we mental lol


	3. Chapter 3

hello and welcome to the insane world of shadowphoenix please keep all hands and feet inside the cart at all times thank you**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to the sounds of giggling and screaming well screaching would be a better word  
"urgh" i groaned and burried my head under the covers trying to block out the noise i am sooo  
not a morning person, i just about screamed as the giggling intensified i threw back the covers and stood up stretching i silently walked over to my door and opened it  
"morning" all three girls chirped  
"hngrhfgy" i replied almost falling asleep on my feet  
"uhm ok?" one of them said

"hey guess what were going to do today" the giant pink fairy floss said bounding over to me "hnghffjgr"

"close, SHOPPING" they all started squelign with excitment

"and your coming too" at that i was fully awake

"HELL NO! over my dead body" i said backing up towards the door i saw all three girls look at each other and before anyone could say anything more i turned and bolted out of the room

'where to go where to go' " i know" i quickly ran towards a door praying it was the right one i started pounding on the door louder as each second passed

i could hear a few grunting noises coming from in the room after a century ok just 15 seconds the door opened and i came face to face with a well toned and muscled chest i slowly looked up into the face of a very pissed off kai glaring at me

i hurd the door to my room opening so i quickly pushed kai back into his room and followed after him shutting the door behind me he opened his mouth to say something but i put my hand over his mouth as running footsteps were hurd running past

i removed my hand as i hurd a small ding signalling that the girls were in the elevator he narrowed his eyes at me he opened his mouth abviously to start yelling at me about well actually i have no idea what when i groggy voice cut him off

"who's at the door kai?" i looked over to see ray and 2 other boys looking in my direction

"just the new girl" kai replied i saw the one who cut off kai sitting up in bed duvet resting on his legs intense turquoise eyes and red hair that at the moment was sticking out at every angle

he blushed lightly and pulled the covers up to cover himself i rolled my eyes

"no need to get all modest on me red ive seen it all before" i saw him stare at me

"what its only sex geez are you gonna seriously sit there and tell me that none of you 17 year olds have had sex before" they all looked away i smirked

"exactly"  
tala turned to me "you do realise that its 6:00am on a saturday morning dont you?"

"unfortunately i do, my stupid roomates are all up and happy and giggling and want to take me shopping"

i shuddered i saw kai roll his eyes before jumping back on his bed which was above talas i walked over to tala ray and bryan were already asleep i stood beside talas bed he looked up at me

"move over"

"wha...?" i sighed

"move over its cold and im not going back to my dorm until i know that they wont be there"

he rolled his eyes and moved over pulling back the covers i slid in and shivered as my cold body came in contact with warm sheets

tala looked at me strangely as i snuggled into his bed he layed down and got comfortable himself before sneakily wrapping an arm around my waist he soon quickly snatched it back "fuck girl your freezing"

"i know" i replied pouting at him and snuggling into his warm body he smirked and put his arm around my cold body again i closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and paniced i didnt know where i was and

OMG there was someone in my bed i lay rigid and tensed not knowing what to do

i slowly turned my head to the side to see red hair sticking up everywhere there was no face just red hair i sighed in relief as my memory came back to me running in here to hide from the pink fairy floss and her posse

i turned my head to my other side and screamed there was a blue eyed blonde about 2 inches from my face staring at me

i felt the red haired person sit up sharply and donk his head on the bunk above he let out a bunch of swear words and turned to me

"what the fuck are you screaming for woman?" i glared at him

"i dont appreciate waking up to THAT 2 inches from my face" i snarled at him he looked over to see a laughing max

he snarled and glared at max a furious glare that almost made me cower almost  
"max what the fuck are you doing in here its still early" max smiled sweetly  
"uh well kai told me to come wake you up but then i saw her and i decided to wait for you to wake up by yourself i still remember what you did to tyson when he woke you up and you had a lady friend oh and its 1:00pm"

max shuddered as he remembered what happened to tyson i stared at max for a while and then looked towards tala

i raised an eyebrow he just rolled his eyes and lent over and kissed me on the corner of my mouth he whispered ever so quietly

"play along" i smirked and kissed him fully which took him by surprise

i felt his lips smirk against the kiss i sat up sitting across him as he placed his hands on my waist

i wrapped my fingers in his unruly hair as our kiss depened

i hurd the door close and broke away i looked at tala his hair was even more unruly then bofore i laughed at him

"what?" i shook my head

"your hair" i burst out laughing he shoved me off him and stood up and went into the bathroom

i hurd the water running and a few seconds later he came out with his hair dripping with water

but much flatter he walked over to me slyly and once he was close enough he shook his head and the water sprayed over me

i screamed and grabbed his pillow flinging it into his face and that was that

the begining of the pillow fight we had been swinging and bopping each other on the head for about 5 minutes now

we were laughing so hard we could barely swing the pillows at each other

none of us hurd the door open either nor did we see the very pissed of kai standing in the door way we continued our pathetic swinging of the pillows

when i was suddenly grabbed around the waist and chucked out into the hallway the door promptly slammed in my face

i glared at the door for a whileand decided to head back to my room when i remembered that a) i was still in my jimjams and b) i had forgotten my key when i left

"damn" i muttered under my breath 'now i have to wait for those chickys to come back and thats not likely to be anytime soon since theyve gone shopping and i know how girls can be at shopping hence the fact that i am one'

i leaned against the wall beside my door and slid to the ground resting my head on my knees

i sighed lifting my head and glaring at the opposite wall i saw a pair of legs stand in front of me

i slowly wandered my gaze up past this persons knees caps waist chest neck and then finally onto his face yes it was a he

he had lilac hair and lavender eyes i had to squint to get a good look at him

i swear hes a giant course it could be cos im on the floor but thats not the point

he just stared at me so i stared back after a while he seemed to tire of our staring contest and i think his neck was getting a little sore from looking down

i know mine was from having to look up he bent down so we were closer in height he doesnt seem all that tall now

"you're the chick that was in our room at 6 this morning arnt you?" i nodded

"yup that was me" i said smiling he smiled back and i guessed he didnt smile very often but that was ok

"so what you doing on the floor outside your dorm?"

"uhhhm well you see hehe funny story that..."

"you locked yourself out?"

i scoffed " no of course not... " he raised an eyebrow  
" ok yea maybe i did but what can you do about that unless you have a key to my dorm"

he shook his head no and instead pulled ou 2 little picks

which i instantly recognized as pick locking picks almost the exact same as the ones i used to break into the school

he stood up and offered me his hand i took it and he pulled me up with ease

i smiled at him appovingly before smacking myself in the head i saw him raise an eyebrow but ignored it

"why didnt i think of that duhh you brainless fart you couldve easily gotten in geez were'd you leave your brain oh yea the bus"

the lilac haired guy just stood there looking at me like i had 56 heads 'how would you hold your neck up with 56 heads youd need like 56 necks man that would be painful'

"uhhh sorry just didnt think of picking the lock"

"you know how to pick locks?"

"yeah how else would you break into your school to rig up a prank which ended me up with this and expulsion"

"fair enough"

"fair enough? I dont think so i swear it wasnt my fault that i pushed the principal down the stairs i swear he shouldnt have been sneaking up on me in the middle of the night in the first place"

he laughed "you pushed your principal down the stairs?"

i nodded "and i went tumbling after" i held up my arm which was still in its cast he laughed again and bent down to pick the lock but then stood up again

"do you wanna do it or..."

"nah you can do it i wanna see if your faster than me" he shook his head and once agian bent down to pick the lock in about 6 seonds he had the door unlocked and open

"thanx, im brooklyn by the way"

"bryan" he said with a nod of his head

"see you around"

and with that i shut the door and ran into my room grabbed some clothes had a shower

and got changed into my favourite pair of jeans low riders with flares and my black halter with my black jacket over top i put on my black sneakers

brushed my hair and twisted it up into a pony tail and grabbed my key walked out of my dorm and down the hall

ibumped into someone waiting at the elevator i looked at this persons red hair and grinned 'tala' he turned slowly and broke out into a huge grin when he saw it was me

"hey girl " i smiled at him

" hey red" we both entered the elevator as it opened he pushed the 1st floor button

we stopped on the 5th floor bryan stepped on and him and tala nodded to each other he rested his arm on my sholder using me as a leaning post

"hey! What do you think i am a leaning post?" he stood up straight

"oh sorry shrimp didnt see you there" i glared at him and thumped him on the arm with my cast he glared at me

"hurts doesnt it?" i said smiling sweetly he didnt say anything i could see tala watching our little exchange curiously

"how do you too...?" he gestured at us with his hands i smiled

"well you seegiant here helped me get into my dorm seeing as how i ran out without my key this morning"

tala laughed and rolled his eyes

bryan turned to me again and surprised me by saying

" has anyone showed you around yet?" i shook my head no

"ok then allow me to be your escort" he then offered me his elbow and i linked my arm through his

and when the elevator doors opened we walked out like we were the most important people in the world he elbowed people who got in our way out of the way

and thenlead me around the school pointed out places were he and his friends hang out on certain days and inviting me to hang out with them which i agreed to he pointed out all the classrooms and all that boring stuff

he also told me about the numerous amont of pranks that he and his friends have done i was amazed as i listened they were pros i was just an amature

he also got the full account of my prank that went wrong which is the reason why im here and then he lead me back to my dorm as it started getting dark

hetold me that he wanted us to be friends and only friends that was fine with me i wasnt exactly interested in having him as a boyfriend he'd be much better as a bodyguard

i walked into my dorm to see my 3 roommates obviously waiting for me they all had giddy smiles on their faces

i slowly shut the door knowing that by doing so i was going to my doom i couldnt even scream for help as they pounced knocking the wind out of me.

* * *

wow my longest chappie yet the ending part sorta suxed soory bout tht

i havnin a bit of a draught at the moment my inspiration lake has dryed up and my muse has ran away with my hunky dream guy sven wahhhh :(

please review it will make me feel better about loosing hunky sven


	4. Chapter 4

ok so heres chapter 4 please R&R its kinda weird well i thnk so bt anyway **

* * *

**

**chapter 4**

i stared at myself in the mirror oh god 'oh god oh god please tell me that im dreaming that this all a horrible nightmare please let me wake up please please please' i shut my eyes and slowly opened them praying that i was only imagining no definately not imagining nor am i dreaming i pinched myself just to be sure "yup deffinately not dreaming" i ran the tap hoping to remove it all before they came for me the door opened 'too late'

"what are you doing" the pink fairy floss screached at me she yanked my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom i glared at her but ut didnt work since she wasnt looking at me as i entered the loungie thing i was greated by wolf wistles and cheers i looked up sharply and growled at the pink fairy floss i twisted my arm and soon had her wrist in a vice like grip i pulled her into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it i smiled at her sweetly

"ok then if i have to be dressed like a pink fairy floss then you have to be dressed like the living dead" i saw her face whiten

"no no please dont you cant" i smiled at her

"oh but i can" i pushed her onto the edge of the bathroom and with little difficultie grabbed my make up bag and the make up remover and i few cotton swipes i removed her light pink make up and with ease i swiftly applied black eyeliner to her eyes black lip pencil around the outline of her lips then red lipstick on her lips but not over the black outline black eye shadow on her eye lids then a couple coats of yup black mascara i lent back admiring my work i have to admit she didnt look all that bad i then turned onto her hair i took down her pigtails and let her hair fall down after giving it a brush i then pushed her out of th side door of the bathroom and into my room i picked her out an outfit which consisted of black mini skirt with black fishents and black boots with a black halter top i loked her over alomst perfect i walked over to my jewelery box and pulled out a silver cross on a black ribbon adn tied it around her neck i then pushed her out of my bedroom door surveyed my self in my full length mirror i looked at my pink lips to my pink eye shadow and my pink attaire i almost shuddered and changed but then i turned around looking at myself completely i smirked at my mirror reflection 'not too bad i guess' i then winked at the mirror and then blew it a kiss before turning and walking out of my room and into the lounge were there was a huge group i saw bryan sitting by himself in an armchair so i walked over and sat on him side ways so my back was on the arm of the chair i saw him roll his eyes before looking at me he raised an eyebrow

"i was ambushed as soon as i stepped in the room" he laughed i narrowed my eyes and slapped him across the chest

"shut up"

"brooklyn!" i turned to tala

"what?"

"you coming with, we going out" i looked at bryan who gave i small nod

"ok yea were coming" both bryan and i walked over to the others and everyone excited the door it was only as we got into the garage that i remembered i was still in my pink outfit

"oh shit i gotta change i cant be seen in public like this" i turned and started headig for the elevator

"oh no you dont" i was grabbed around the waist and dragged into a van by none other than jup you guessed it tala i snarled at him

he let me go as soon as we had started driving i sat back and pouted this was not cool

we pulled up at a trendy night club for under 18s i relunctly got out ok so i was pulled out by the pink fairy floss

we headed inside i noticed that it held an egyptian theme on one side of the room and oh dear lord please kill me now it had a barbie theme on the other i turned and tried to escape but was caught around the waist by bryan

"if i have to suffer so do you" i rolled my eyes but let muself be dragged over to the table i sat inbetween max and tyson yea i know bug mistake which i soon realised as soon as tyson started eating

"urgh!" i said disgusted at his table manners ray leaned over to me

"i apologise for him" i could only nod for fear of throwing up

i stood up and went and sat on bryans knee

"hey" he nodded and continued listning i looked around bored i saw max leaning his head on his hand which was resting on the table i looked around the group i was sitting at bryan, tala, kai,spencer, johnny i smirked as 'marilyn mansons tainted love' came on

"hey maxie" he lifted his head

"come and dance with me" he broke out into a grin and practically ran over to me we both ran onto the dance floor and started dancing wildly there was a wide space around us

people were afraid to come any closer to us well i dont blame me with our spastic dancing i wouldnt either

_hours later_

"phew" i took a large gulp of bryans weird looking drink and choked on it immediately

"what the hell is this stuff" he only smirked at me i slowly put his cup down

"i dont wanna know" i then grabbed tala and we both headed out for the dance floor only we danced a little more civilized

ok so it was dirty dancing atleast we didnt have a 5 metre cirlce between us and the other dancers

we left the club at 2:30

the pink fairy floss fell asleep on ray

hillary fell asleep on tyson though i cant see why

miriam fell asleep on johnny again cant see why

i dont know whi i fell asleep on

i opened my eyes everything was blurry i rolled over to my back and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands i opened my eyes to see bright flashes i blinke a couple of times and everything seemed to clear i sat up

' OMG where am i how did i get here i have no memory of this' i panicked

i looked down at my attair and noticed i was still in the pink clothes i breathed a sigh of relief i stood up and dressed into my pjs i walked out of my room to see everyone and i mean EVERYONE sitting in the living room

i looked around confused they were all in their pjs too but there was a bunch of blankets and pillows everywhere

"ahh the sleeping beauty has awoken" i glared at tala

"you know you talk in your sleep" i looked over towards ray

"yea my friends at my old school used to always tell me that"

i turned and sat on spencer who was sitting in the arm chair he just slid his arm around my waist i dangled my legs off of the arm of the chair i turned my head to ray

"what did i say?" i asked fearful he turned to look at me

"uhm something about someone called allen and something about a mouse, shadow and a black robin and also something about a swimming pool and someone named blaze"

i stifined in my seat and paled at blazes name bryan looked up from flicking through the channels

"whats wrong?" everyone turned their attention onto me

i stood up and ran to my room

_flashback 4 months ago_

_1:00 am saturday_

_a girl and a guy were in the olympic sized indoor pool swimming around and laughing playing a game of tag the girl was currently bein chased by the guy_

_"here brooky brooky brooky"_

_she only laughed and swan faster but not fast enough he caught up to her and trapped her in the corner of the swimming pool he leaned really close their breathing coming faster and faster he leaned in and kissed her _

_she wrappedv her arms around his neck pulling him in closer he placed his hands on her waist slowly tracing circles on her bare skin she shuddered at the touch he slowly slid his hands down further to her bikini bottomes and tried to put his hands down them she gasped and pulled away from the kiss pushing him away he held her against the wall roughly and once again tried to put his hands down them she slapped him hard and kneed him in the groin she quickly pulled herself out of the pool and ran out of the pool room._

* * *

please review

or i'll get spencer and bryan to sit on you

spencer and bryan appear and flex ther muscles

shadowphoenix rolls eyes

peace out

oh im dying mi hair tomorrow its gunna be black with red streaks yay


	5. Chapter 5

ok well heres chapter 5 and just so you know i kinda changed the whole entire story cos you see i was running out of ideas and the whole origianl plot thing was going nowhere so i changed it and now they are gunna have powers and yea i sorta got the idea about the water thing from invasion its a tv show if you havent seen it is very good

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 5**_

i sat up and wiped the tears off my face 'why did he have to haunt me now of all times when i was just starting to fit in and feel welcomed why does he haunt me so'

i walked into the bathroom and washed my face i locked the bathroom door and then turned the shower on i hoped in once i had shed my clothing i let out a sigh as the hot water ran down my body relaxing me i washed my hair and the rest of me before getting out and wrapping a towel around my body and one around my hair i walked through the door into my room and dressed in a pair of baggy track pants and a long tee i pulled my hair into a loose bun and excited my room everyone turned to me

"are you ok?" i nodded at ray

"just something i would rather forget" i saw them all nod bryan was still flicking through the channels i went and sat back on spencer he placed his arm around my waist again i laid my head on his shoulder

i shivered as it had gotten colder

the sky turned a darkened grey/black thunder clouds rolled over as it started to rain ok that was a lie it started to bucket down we all stared out the window at the sudden change in the weather

"well that is really quite unexpected" someone said from the other side of the room i stood up off of spencer and walked calmly to the window transfixed on the rain

i stood at the window feeling lost i was in some sort of a trance the rain seemed to fascinate me it captured my attention i couldnt look away i idnt really know why this was happining to me or how it was happining but i felt a great surge of energy swell up in me i grabbed my head with my hands and sunk to the ground i cried out in pain

it felt like there was something pushing against my skull trying to get out the pain kept coming in waves never ceasing i thought that my skull was gunna burst i kept seeing darkness and then flashes of bright light red orange yellow weird shapes too

it was strange even though my eyes were tightly squezzed shut i could still somehow see everyone around me i could feel the slow and steady beat of my heart which made me even more confused than i already was

i screamed as everything dissapeard it was like all the lights just suddenly went out i couldnt hear anything but the beating of my heart and the slow beeping of... something?

I opened my eyes they were soon squezzed shut as bright light hit them

"urgh" i opened them again only this time more slowly i lay there blinking stupidly for a few seconds before my eyes adjusted to the light i looked to my right and saw some strange maching thing that was attached to me by a wire a turned my head to my left and saw bryan, spencer,tala and kai? Ok

i sat up slowly looking at each guy they were all asleep well except for one my eyes locked onto crimson eyes he stared back never moving only blinking

we were locked in a trance i dont know how and i dont know why i dont really care all i can see is his eyes and thats all that matters isnt it?

My head snapped to tala as he shifted slightly in the chair he was sitting in he opened his eyes and winced as the bright light hit him i had to laugh his head snapped to me he broke out into a huge grin

"your awake" he practically ran over to me and jumped onto the bed he gave me a huge bear hug by then bryan and spencer had woken too they both smiled at me

"glad to see your awake kid" i glared at bryan for calling me kid which soon turned into a frown

"what do you mean by that?" i watched as all 4 guys looked at each other

"what?" i saw bryan take a step closer and sit on the side of my bed

"you've been out for about a week now" i stared at him not believeing and waiting for them to crack a smile and yell GOTCHA!

'this cant be true there all lieing' tears formed in my eyes and i hastily brushed them away not wanting them to see me cry

"i dont believe you" just then a doctor came in

"ahh you are awake miss maddigan we were quite worried when you did not wake up after 3 days" i just stared at him not believing

"what?" i saw bryan ans spencer walk over and talk to the doctor in hushed voices i glared at them hearing my name a few times

"HEY!" they all looked over at me

"when can i go home?"the doctor picked up my chart and looked through it

"today there doesnt seem to be anything really wrong all the tests came back clear but if you have any dizzy spells or any faining you should come back here for a check up and i will see you in 6 months"

after the school had signed and the paper work we were brought back to the school i entered my dorm only to be tackled to the ground by the pink fairy floss who was crying i akwardly hugged her back she was openly sobbing on my shoulder now

i looked over to ray silently asking for help he stepped over to us and gently pried her off of me bryan helped me up and pretty much carried me to the couch

i was sat inbetween mariah and hillary i felt some strange tingling sensation in my fingers i felt my face flush

'no no please dont let me have to go back there'

as soon as it had come it had gone and i felt fine i looked at hillary out of the corner of my eyes she was sitting comfortably restind her head on her hand which was resting on the arm of the couch her gaze was directed at the TV some movie was playing i then looked out the other corner of my eye at mariah or the pink fairy floss she was in the exact same pose as hillary eyes fixated on the screen i then flicked me eyes back to hillary and then again back to mariah i felt figity for some reason i decided to see what had captivated there attention so

i turned my gaze to the tv to find that it was off i looked around at everyone else they were all staring at the blank screen

the door opened and in walked kai he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at the scene infornt of him he walked towards the tv and stood infront of it no-one moved well accept for me

his gaze snapped to me

"whats going on?" i looked at him

"i havent the foggiest" i replied calmly abit to calmly his eyes narrowed and i saw his hands start to glow my eyes widened he must of seen my expression cause as soon as it had happened it had dissappeared and it was like i had imagined it

he walked over to me and grabbed my wrists he yanked me upwards and out of the room as soon as the door was slammed shut i snapped out of my initial shock i ripped my hands from his vice like grip

i rubbed them slowly trying to get the flow of blood back in them

"what the hell kai?" he didnt say anything just grabbed my upper arm and this time gently pulled my along to a door not his he opened the door and that was when i saw a bunch of people that had obviously passed out

i turned my attention onto kai

"what the hell is going on?" i saw him shrug i looked at him confused i had to think 'what happened its like everyones...everyones what? I feel like i dont know anyting anymore i cant think i cant concentrate' i felt my mind zoning out i didnt even fell my body hitting the ground

i felt myself rocking like i was on some boat it was getting harder and more violent i blinked and suddenly found myself looking inot kais chest i slowly raised my head and met kais crimson eyes he looked... worried? Concerned? I shook my head to clear my thoughts

i felt kais slip his hand into mine and gently pull me up off the floor i stumbled into him he barely kep his balence obviously not prepared for that

"sorry" i stated he nodded once i walked out of that room and back into my dorm i looked around to see mariah, ray, max, miriam, tala and bryan all standing in a group looking scared and confused there gazes snapped to us as we walked through the door i saw them all sigh in relief

"where were you two we woke up and found everyone like this and then we realised that you two wernt in the room and we didnt know what had happened"

i looked over to ray

"well truthfully ray we have no idea what has happened and kai was just showing me that they arnt the only ones like that" i said nodding to everyone else who was still staring at the tv screen unblinking

"uhm do you think that we could maybe get out of here thats kind of freaking me out" the others nodded as well kai led up into his dorm room i stood up

"ok we need to figure out whats going on first and then figure out why we are the only ones not in some sort of trance or unconcius"

i started to pace as i saw the others nod

* * *

ok this was kind of a big scene between kai and brooklyn i havent decided who shes gunna end up with but yea that will come later

yea its kinda weird chappie but thats all good i am weird well truthfully im insane but yea please review and tell me what you think about the change


End file.
